


На запад, сделав круг

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Они не переоценивали друг друга, поэтому видели единственный выход — разойтись, ведь порознь легче и правильнее. Привычнее. Теперь же Регис считает то решение одной из самых глупых ошибок за всю свою длинную жизнь.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На запад, сделав круг

Они покидают окрестности Боклера через двое суток после смерти Сианны. Ну как они... Уходит Детлафф, навсегда прощаясь со своей стаей, а Регис покорно следует за ним, не задавая вопросов и тем более воздерживаясь от советов. Ему вполне хватает отголоска чувств, доносящихся через кровную связь, чтобы молчать большую часть времени на бесконечном пути, который вполне может продлиться годы. То, что испытывает Регис — лишь эхо чужих эмоций, но даже оно неприятно царапает изнутри, замыкая на себе все мысли. 

Детлафф не прогоняет его, хотя каждым движением и упорным молчанием показывает, что предпочёл бы одиночество. Разумом он не желает компании, но за гранью осознанного, на уровне инстинктов и безусловных кровных уз, которые крепче всего, что знает этот мир, — кроме, пожалуй, вечности — Регис понимает, что нужен ему. Он слышит тоску, но не ушами и не сердцем, как написали бы в человеческой книге, а чужой кровью, которая течёт в его жилах. Он ощущает Детлаффа фундаментально — всем собой. То, от чего они бежали годы назад, когда решили разойтись в разные стороны. И чем ближе они находились, тем прочнее становилась связь, тем сильнее она поглощала обоих, но...

«...Теперь я здесь», — бессловесно, ни к кому не обращаясь, думает Регис, зная, что всё равно будет услышан. 

Когда Детлафф спас его, изменилось многое. Они оба жили настолько долго, что учиться чему-то заново оказалось невыносимым. Изменения постоянно происходили вокруг них, но очень редко — внутри. Люди, населяющие этот мир — существа мимолетные. Они могут придумать законы и правила, а затем сами же разрушить их через десяток лет и написать новые. Но вечные тела и разумы высших вампиров постоянны. Регис по-настоящему менялся лишь однажды, и на это ушло пятьдесят лет полной тишины и уединения. Он не смог за жалкий год принять связь, точно так же, как этого не смог сделать Детлафф. 

Как смириться с тем, что вместо одного сердцебиения теперь всегда слышатся два? С тем, что, закрыв глаза, можно сделать вдох и своими, и чужими лёгкими; с тем, что кто-то в силах случайно или намеренно прочесть твою мысль? Регис привык быть один, а Детлафф находил приемлемой только компанию низших вампиров, он не хотел быть с кем-то на равных. 

Тогда они оба не переоценивали друг друга, поэтому видели единственный выход — разойтись, ведь порознь легче и правильнее. Привычнее. Теперь же Регис считает то решение одной из самых глупых ошибок за всю свою длинную жизнь. После стольких лет трудно не признать, что они просто сбежали, не желая приспосабливаться к новому. Было ли это проще? Бесспорно. Трусливо? Еще как. 

И чем в итоге обернулась трусость? Детлафф почти умер, пытаясь заткнуть дыру в истончившейся связи, — дыру, которую, казалось бы, переносить было легче, чем саму связь. Регис справлялся врачебной практикой и помощью людям, занимая ими все свободное время, руки и голову, Детлафф... А Детлафф влюбился. Мог ли Регис после того, как практически видел его смерть, уйти вновь? 

Они оба знают ответ, и именно поэтому Детлафф сейчас молчит, не тратя силы и слова на бессмысленные споры. Впрочем, Регису без того хватает о чём подумать. Он чувствует глубокую личную вину за то, что позволил произойти истории с Сианной. Он был тем, кто предложил легкий выход, хотя из них двоих именно его преимуществом являлось терпение. Как он мог быть настолько чёрств и недальновиден, в попытках держаться за жизнь, которая уже никогда не стала бы прежней?

— Прекращай. Я постоянно слышу одно и то же, — первое, что говорит ему Детлафф с самого Боклера, и у Региса нет сомнений, что он имеет ввиду. 

Ему жаль, что Детлафф, по уши погрязший в своих потерях — женщины, веры, надежды на жизнь без их острой кровной связи, вынужден терпеть еще и его чувство вины. Но просить прощения бессмысленно, поэтому Регис молчит. 

— И не бери на себя слишком много, — вдогонку бросает Детлафф. Насчет занятия самобичеванием. За последнее Регис все же предпочитает извиниться, потому что действительно берет лишку, и это подозрительно смахивает на эгоизм.

Одно дело глупо сожалеть об эмоциях, которые теперь никак не скрыть, и совсем другое — брать полную ответственность за решение, будто оно зависело лишь от него. Будто Регис сделал выбор за обоих. Но ведь так и есть?.. Он предложил разойтись только потому, что знал, Детлафф согласится. 

Улавливая мысли на этот счёт, Детлафф предупреждающе кривится, но Регис всё равно не может перестать себя корить, и в ответ на его упрямство Детлафф злится сильнее и замыкается. Ещё слишком рано для нормального разговора, поэтому Регис не пытается оправдаться. 

Они идут в сторону гор на запад Туссента, старательно огибая мелкие поселения и крупные дороги. Через несколько недель пути им перестают попадаться даже заброшенные лачуги, и когда на многие мили вокруг не остается ни единого человека, Регис чувствует, что Детлафф становится спокойнее. Он всё ещё разочарован, но отвращение к людям постепенно крепнет в нём, набирая силу, — ещё одна вещь, с которой Регису предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу, но пока и для неё не время. 

Они останавливаются на привал на пологом склоне посреди ночи, и Регис поднимает голову, вглядываясь в огромную, сияющую на небе луну. Сегодня впервые за долгие годы он снова слышит её зов, и ему нестерпимо хочется ответить. А может, он предназначается Детлаффу, и Регис всего лишь улавливает эхо через связь, потому что собственное тело до сих пор слишком слабо для трансформации в форму нетопыря. Детлафф игнорирует глубокий вздох, и это можно принять за отказ в помощи, но Регис слишком сильно хочет попробовать, поэтому думает громче, оформляя ощущения в полноценное послание. 

Детлафф отвечает, и несколько минут они тратят на безмолвный спор, состоящий из одних только обрывков чувств и мыслей. Регис невольно улыбается, потому что такой разговор, даже полный противоречий, приятен. Детлафф все еще противится, но прямой взгляд глаза в глаза заставляет его дрогнуть, и это становится поворотной точкой. Когда общение происходит по большей части на ментальном уровне, произнесённые вслух слова не теряют силу, нет, они смазываются, но в какой-то степени действуют даже сильнее. 

— Помоги мне, мой друг, — тихим, охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом говорит Регис, и вместо ответа Детлафф дергает застежки запылившегося плаща. Раздеваются медленно, и Регис складывает свою одежду рядом с чужой, подставляя обнажающееся тело прохладному дуновению воздуха и бледному свету. Он не представал нагим уже очень долго, не перед чужим взглядом и не перед лунной ночью, которая вытягивает наружу его истинную природу. Сейчас Регис чувствует себя свободным. Настолько, насколько это возможно в слабой, хрупкой и маленькой человеческой оболочке. 

Полученная в Боклере рана на груди давно затянулась, не оставив следов, но Детлафф всё равно безошибочно смотрит на то место, когда поворачивается лицом, и Регис ощущает его глухое сожаление и отголосок злости — и на него, и на себя. Сложная смесь чувств, и причин её очень много, но все они в прошлом. Уже в прошлом. Регис поднимает руку и касается когтями своей груди, чуть царапая кожу, показывая, что он в порядке. 

— Ты слаб, — просто говорит Детлафф то, что они и так оба знают, пытаясь не уличить, а предостеречь. 

— Но ты мне поможешь, — напоминает Регис, и Детлафф больше не находит, чем возразить. Он ведёт белеющими в ночном сумраке плечами и делает шаг вперед, ныряя в переходную форму. Лицо меняет очертания, когти удлиняются, и на следующем шаге из спины вытягиваются крылья и два дополнительных отростка. Регис смотрит, затаив дыхание, ощущая растущую вместе с чужим телом ауру. Детлафф подаёт ему руку и мысленно зовёт за собой, посылая образы высокого безоблачного неба, полёта, ветра, стелющегося под крыльями. 

Регис прикрывает глаза и устремляется навстречу луне и кровной связи. Кости растягиваются, кожа трескается, тут же нарастая заново. Трансформация длится дольше обычного и отнимает больше сил, хотя Регис думал, что будет ещё хуже. Он теряет зрение, но мир становится чётче, наливаясь тёмной глубиной и яркими красками. Детлафф горит на расстоянии в метр ярким живым жаром, его сердце пульсирует, толкая по венам горячую кровь. Регис видит переплетения сосудов, толстых и тонких, пронизывающих всё его крупное неуязвимое тело. Зрелище завораживает. 

В голове раздаётся нетерпеливо и обеспокоенно вопрос, и Регис с готовностью открывается, показывая смесь собственных чувств: слабость, удовлетворение, восторг. Он не считает нужным скрывать и жажду, которая возникает, когда ток крови Детлаффа становится видимым. Слишком долго Регис зависел от неё и слишком хорошо знал на вкус, чтобы не хотеть ощутить вновь. Ему не стыдно, только немного неловко, но Детлафф слышит и это, а ещё он не против, и его ответное желание отдать бьет под дых. 

Регис с наслаждением расправляет крылья, широко разводя их в стороны, и протягивает руку, чтобы вложить её в ладонь Детлаффа. Прикосновение в форме нетопыря ощущается иначе — всё ощущается иначе, — менее осязаемо физически, но усиленное многократно ментально. Аура Детлаффа сдавливает, ощупывает и будто втягивает в защитный пузырь, который наполнен покоем и безопасностью. Несмотря на сражение с Геральтом, отнявшее очень много энергии, сейчас Детлафф всё равно сильнее. Однако то, как покорно он отклоняет голову, предоставляя доступ к шее, отбрасывает их назад ко времени, когда Регису была необходима чужая кровь, чтобы просто стоять на ногах. 

Они словно замкнули круг и вернулись к началу: Регис опять слаб, ему нужна поддержка, и единственный, на кого он может положиться, — Детлафф. Он медленно проводит носом вдоль горла Детлаффа, слушая, как синхронизируются их сердечные ритмы и дыхания, и опускает крылья поверх чужих, пряча обоих в кокон, вспоминая позабытое чувство охоты... Когда в последний раз он представал перед кем-то в этой форме? Десятилетия, если не столетия назад...

Детлафф отправляет ему нечто среднее между толчком в спину и терпеливым «Давай», и Регис отвечает тёплой благодарностью и нуждой. Быть необходимым — единственное, что может спасти Детлаффа от самого себя, Регис понял это ещё давно. Он сглатывает и вгрызается в подставленную шею, безошибочно попадает в вену, и льющаяся в рот кровь окончательно перечеркивает их прошлые старания держать связь под контролем. Вся проделанная по одиночке дорога, почти смерть, годы игнорируемой тяги привели их обратно друг к другу, в этот самый миг, в которой Регис снова пьёт Детлаффа, а тот сжимает его ладонь в знак поддержки. Какой был смысл бежать, если бег возможен разве что на месте? 

Они действительно вернулись к началу, но оно больше не пугает. Выбора никогда не было и не будет. Они связаны навсегда. Регис утробно рычит, чувствуя, как Детлафф прижимает его ближе отростками и свободной рукой, и ловит обрывки чужих мыслей, которые так похожи на его собственные. Смирение и решимость звучат чаще всего. Но, в конце концов, у них целая вечность, чтобы научиться новому.


End file.
